Run Away
by xxRaindropsxx
Summary: I can't leak too much info about this or it'll ruin the story. So it's a Troyella oneshot. I think it's cute ... but I want your opinion! So please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/n: I thought of this oneshot during school when I should have been doing my math assignment. So I hope you like it!**

Run Away

Troyella Oneshot

Troy and Gabriella were walking home hand in hand smiling. They reached Gabriella's doorstep.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." Troy said and gave her a kiss. She gave him another quick kiss before entering her house. She waved just before she shut the door.

Troy turned and walked over to his house. He loved Gabriella so much, and was sure she loved him too.

Now, Troy's parents had gotten divorced two years ago, when he and Gabriella started dating. This year was their senior year and it was going great.

Troy entered his house with a happy expression when he noticed his dad and Mrs. Montez talking at the table.

"Hello Mrs. Montez, how are you?" Troy asked politely.

"I'm great Troy thanks for asking." She replied.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Troy then bolted up the stairs.

"We need to tell them sometime." Mrs. Montez said to Mr. Bolton.

"How are we supposed to tell them?" He asked.

"I'll try and tell Gabi tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Montez said as she walked to the front door, Mr. Bolton followed. She opened the door to leave and he gave her a quick kiss before she left.

**Montez House**

Mrs. Montez entered the front door and saw Gabriella at the table doing her homework.

"Hi mom, where were you?" She asked finishing her homework.

"I was at the Bolton's." She replied and sat down at the table.

"Mom, what's wrong? You don't sound too happy." Gabriella asked nervously.

"I have some big news to tell you." Mrs. Montez started.

"We're not moving are we?" Gabriella asked immediately.

"No, no…" Mrs. Montez replied as she took a deep breath in.

"Oh…" Gabriella said relieved. "Then what is it?"

"Well sweetie…Mr. Bolton and I…are engaged." She said looking her daughter straight in the eye. Gabriella sat there shocked.

"Mom, I didn't hear what you said I was hallucinating. Can you repeat what you said?"

"Gabi, I'm going to marry Mr. Bolton." He mother repeated.

"What!" Gabriella yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Gabi…" Her mother started but Gabriella cut her off.

"How could you do this?" Gabriella yelled tears falling down her cheeks. "I hate you!" She yelled and ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed her door shut and locked it. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said softly answering the phone. He seemed upset.

"Troy, did you hear?" Gabriella asked while crying.

"About our parents? Yes." He replied. Troy felt bad that Gabriella was crying. "Gabz, don't worry. We'll figure this out tomorrow. Just get some sleep okay?"

"Okay… Love you." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Love you too." Then Troy hung up the phone. Gabriella hung up the phone and fell asleep crying.

**The Next Day **

Gabriella woke up the next morning with dry tears on her cheeks. She got ready for school and left without saying bye to her mom.

Gabriella met up with Troy and he immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Troy, what are we going to do?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm thinking of a plan." He said holding her tighter. He kissed her on top of her head.

They went into school holding hands. It was time for Troy to let go but he didn't want to.

"I'll meet you after class." Gabriella said to Troy as she entered her classroom.

The school day ended and Troy still hadn't thought of anything. He was frustrated with himself. He walked straight into his room and didn't look at his dad as he passed.

Mr. Bolton walked up the stairs and knocked on Troy's bedroom door.

"Troy, will you just talk to me?" His dad asked.

"Get the hell away from me." Troy yelled back. He never wanted to talk to his dad ever again. He never wanted to see his dad again.

**Montez house**

"Gabi, will you please talk to me?" Mrs. Montez yelled into  
Gabriella's door.

"No, just leave me alone!" Gabriella yelled for the third time. She sat in her room as tears formed in her eyes.

**The Next Day**

It was Saturday morning and Gabriella got out of her bed. She noticed she had a voice mail from two people. She listened to the first message.

"Gabriella, this is your mother—" With that Gabriella stopped listening to the message and switched to the next message.

"Hey it's Troy, tonight meet me at the park around 7." Gabriella smiled and changed her clothes.

She stayed locked in her room for the whole day until 6:30 came around. She smiled remembering Troy's message. Gabriella walked out of her room taking her phone with her. She passed by her mom before she left.

"Gabriella, where on earth are you—" Her mother started but Gabriella ignored her and shut the door before she could finish.

**The Park**

Troy was standing by a park bench muttering things to himself when he heard the crackle of leaves. He looked up and noticed Gabriella standing in front of him.

"Hey baby." Troy said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Why did you want me to come to the park." She said as they broke from the hug. Her voice was a little shaky.

"I needed to ask you something." He replied and Gabi looked at him questioningly.

"You can ask me anything." She replied with a small sparkle in her eye.

"Well, I thought of a plan last night." Troy started.

"And?"

"Will you…um.."

"What?"

"Run away with me." He said looking directly into her eyes.

**A/n: So how was it? Good, bad? Well, if I get enough reviews I MIGHT make a sequel if you really want me to. Okay have fun reviewing lol. And how is my writing for a 12 year-old?**


End file.
